Differences and Similarities
by Lady kHOLIC
Summary: Their differences made them alike. SasuHina , Oneshot It's just a drabble.


**Title: **Differences and Similarities

**Author Notes: **:) have fun!

**Pairing: **SasuHina, had enough of these yet?

**Status: **Complete, Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **In so many ways they could be the same. [ SasuHina , Oneshot

They were together, finally. No one was happy for them. The girls told him he didn't deserve her. She wasn't meant for a demon like him. She was pure, a pure angel herself. He was tainted, a demon who ran away to Orochimaru to gain more power. No one really cared if they were happy or not. As long as he didn't have her, it was perfect.

But no one really looked, no one realized they needed each other's support.

He wanted everyone to go away.

She wanted everyone to realize she wants them around her.

Hinata was alone all her life. Sure she had friends, but none of them really understand her. Her family hated her. Her father thinks she's a mistake to the Hyuuga Clan. Even her cousin; Neji, hated her. No one understood her.

Sasuke was never alone. Everywhere he went, he had his admirers stalking him; watching his every move. He had a lot of friends, they think they understood him, but they didn't. He had his mask to hide from everyone.

She wanted to be loved.

He hated love.

Without him, she'd never really know how love feels like, because for all her life. She's been crushing on only one guy; Naruto. Naruto never noticed, he was too focused on one girl; Sakura. Sakura didn't care, she was obsessed over one guy; Sasuke. Sasuke didn't care, he had his eyes only on one person; Hinata.

Sasuke hated Naruto. Hinata loves him, but he doesn't realize it! Heck, probably the world even knows it, oh but the dobe is too dense to even care.

She cared about how others think of her.

He didn't care; he can say all he wants, whenever he wants.

She was worried about how others feel. When her dad told her to work it up; Get stronger, don't be an embarrassment. She tried her best to achieve what her father expects from her. But either way, she fails. She made sure she didn't hate Sakura, even though Naruto loved her. She tried to not let jealousy get the best of her.

He wasn't worried. In fact, he would be really happy if the world hated him. He wasn't afraid to speak up and hurt someone's feelings; especially Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. He wanted to tell them he hated them and wouldn't care if they died or jumped off a cliff. He was jealous of Naruto; no one liked him.

She cared.

He didn't.

She would care if any of her friends ran away or died or said something hurtful to her. In fact, she'd take it seriously not realizing if they're joking.

He wouldn't care if any of his friends ran away or died or even said something hurtful to him. In fact, he'd say something mean back and made sure it hurt that person.

He was popular.

She wasn't.

Yes, it's the 'Great Uchiha!'. All he wanted was to be known as 'Uchiha Sasuke'. He wanted to be normal. He didn't like being called 'Itachi's little bro'. That name builds rage inside him. Everyone thought of him as superior. He thought of himself as lame. They thought of him as strong; but that's only because he works hard. They thought of him as smart; but that's only because he actually uses his brain.

She's was known as 'That Girl'. That's what they called her, people would be like 'who ? Who?' and then 'Hyuuga Hinata!' and then 'Oh'. As if she wasn't anything to be amazed about. To tell the truth, she was secretly jealous of Sasuke.

She loved Naruto.

He hated him.

Oh Naruto, that dobe. Sasuke hated him so much; such an annoying little idiot, so loud and so obnoxious. He could go on forever on why he hated him. But deep down inside, Naruto is his only true best friend.

She loved Naruto. She would probably do anything for him to notice her; Even faint at his feet. That might be the only way. He's so confident, so strong, so happy, so bright. There were so many reasons on why she loved him. Psssst, but deep, deep down inside her big heart; she hated him. How can he not know she loves him? The whole world knows. It's just so obvious! How can he not know!?

She admired Sakura.

He hated her.

No matter what he does, there is no way to get away from her. Heck! Now she's even on his team! Along with the dobe! How lucky is a stalker to be paired up with the person they're stalking. Why can't she be quiet? Quietness is real nice you know?

She admired Sakura. Sakura was the smartest kunoichi in their academy, along with Ino. How can Sasuke not like her? Sakura was strong, pretty, everything she wasn't.

He ran to Orochimaru to become strong.

She watched Naruto to become strong.

Sasuke ran to Orochimaru to become strong, stronger then anyone in Konoha, strong enough to tear down his brother and avenge his clan. After all, his name is 'The Avenger'. He came back, everyone hated him. Sometimes he wonders if people even want him back now.

She watched Naruto from afar. Knowing he is strong in his own way. Maybe if she was like him; her father would actually appreciate her. When Sasuke came back, she didn't hate him. Instead she was amazed on how he survived. She was glad he was back and safe.

Yes, they're really different. There are many differences between them.

Yet there are the similarities too.

She was quiet.

He enjoyed being quiet.

He wanted to be out of his brother's shadow.

She didn't want to be under her little sister's shadow.

She got use to being alone.

He enjoyed how loneliness feels.

She misses her mom and wishes for her dad to understand her.

He missed his family and wonders if his brother ever knew how he felt.

She felt sympathy for the Uchiha Massacre.

He broke down in depression for the Massacre.

She wasn't weak, she was strong.

He maybe weak, but he kept it strong.

She wants to be normal and to fit in.

He wanted to be considered normal and join in with the other students.

She hated ramen secretly.

He just hated ramen.

She wanted friends who understood her.

He wanted friends who knew how he felt.

She doesn't want to be different.

He wants to be the same as everyone else.

She was the light, searching for darkness to shine on.

He was darkness waiting for the light to shine on him.

She was plain.

He was simple.

She was afraid of the 'Sasuke Fan Club'

He hated the 'Sasuke Fan Club'

They both wanted love.

But never manage to bring themselves to admit it.

When he came back, no one really cared. All because he ran off to Orochimaru in search of power. Luckily, Naruto was able to bring him back. He hated himself for that. How come the dobe became so strong? People acted like they hated him. Maybe they do, but Hinata didn't. She still seemed like her normal self when he was around. It was as if it didn't bother her at all.

"Why aren't you scared?" he asked her. His trade-mark death glare was on.

"B-b-Because there's n-nothing to s-scared of." She replied. She may stutter, but that doesn't mean she was scared..

He felt confusion running through his veins. How come she's not scared? His life goal was to scare everyone. Or was it?

He managed to kill Itachi with the help from Naruto and co. The ANBU team hunted down Orochimaru and killed him. Thus, this means he had no goals set.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I-I want to b-be the one to t-take off the mask."

**Authors Notes: **OO it's done! Cliffhanger ;) maybe you thought it was sucky… but hey! Don't come complaining to me. It took me hours to think of this. Oh and you know how it said Hinata wanted to be normal? Well, she wanted to have eyes like everyone else has.


End file.
